Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic Commando
by Boobymitch
Summary: Delta Squad are captured by the Separatists as they are now used as test subjects for a portal that can send anyone to the past. Now the Deltas must enter into a War that happened a long long time ago. Based on Kaydon Sentry's KOTOR trilogy.
1. Prologue and the Past

**Felucia**

A droid transport is driving through the swamped jungle of Felucia as it arrives at a Separatist base as two commando droids exit the transport and open the back of it as they throw four clone commandos to the ground. The commandos stand up to reveal Delta Squad as they look around their bearings as a magnaguard approached them as he says to Delta 38,or Boss, "General Grievous demands your appearance." Boss looks at the magnaguard as he says, "Drop dead." The magnaguard gave Boss a backhand slap as Sev, Scorch, and Fixer jumped a little as the droids pointed their guns at them as Boss says, "I'm sorry i meant drop dead clanker."

The magnaguard was about to go for a punch, till Grievous showed up as he said, "Stop, I want my test subjects fully ready for our new project." Grievous motions for them to bring them inside as the magnaguards do so as they bring them to a laboratory as Grievous says, "Welcome puny clones, to my laboratory." Sev glared at Grievous as he asked harshly, "what do you want from us Grievous?" Grievous chuckled as he answered, "I was hoping you would ask that, you are gonna be my test subjects for the separatists latest project." Grievous then motions for the droids to reveal their latest project as they did to reveal a portal as Fixer asks, "A portal, what are you gonna do with that?"

Grievous answered with much delight, "To go back in time and destroy the Republic from when it was in it's most devastating time, the Jedi Civil War." /scorch looked at Grievous in disbelief as he says, "Your one crazy bucket of bolts Grievous, what makes you think it would work?" Grievous then got in Scorch's face as he answered, "That is what you are for, you four will step through the portal and we will see if you can return in ten days." The Deltas look at each other as Fixer asks, "What if we say no Grievous?" Grievous snarled a bit as he answered, "If you refuse, I will not only kill you her right her, but I will send my droid army to a nearby felucian village and wipe out the locals, so the choice is yours."

The Deltas looked at each other again as Boss said reluctantly, "We'll do it." Grievous chuckled as he says, "Excellent, Droids give them their weapons and activate the portal." The droids did so as the Deltas step in front of the portal as it activates as Grievous yells out, "Remember, you have ten days!" The Deltas then jumped into the portal as they vanished without a trace.

**Somewhere in the Past**

The Deltas were dropped in the middle of some ship as they looked around and searched their bearings as Sev asks, "Where the hell are we?" Fixer took a good look around as he answers, "It seems were on a ship guys." Scorch was in awe at this as he says, "well what do you know, old grease head was right." Suddenly they hear weapons being loaded as they turn around to see two soldiers pointing their blasters at them, one soldier had on a uniform of a standard soldier and had grey hair while the other one wore a unique soldier like uniform and was bald with a long black mustache, as the grey haired soldier demanded, "Freeze and put your blasters down."

The Deltas look at each other, and then point their blasters at them as Sev demands, "You freeze." The two soldiers knew they were outmatched by these strange new troopers as they put down their weapons. The Deltas were gonna ask the two soldiers questions, till three troopers in silver armor approach them as one of them says, "You fur, what are you doing this mission is supposed to slaughter the Republic scum without any mercy, wait a second you four aren't any sith troopers I've ever seen what is your id code?" The Deltas then thought this very closely as the two soldiers that tried to kill them were Republic soldiers, while the three troopers were sith, they then made their decision as Scorch says, "Oh our ID code, here it is."

The Deltas then shot the three troopers as the two Republic soldiers looked on in shock as Sev hands them their weapons as the grey haired soldier asks, "who are you guys?" Boss looked at the soldier as he replied, "Were Delta Squad. and who are you guys?" The grey haired man stared at them curiously as he answers, "I'm Trask Ulgo and with me is a fellow soldier of the Republic, we were trying to rescue Bastila, our jedi commander, but she had already escaped, now were trying to escape as well." Fixer nods his head as he asks, "So which way is the escape pods?"

Trask pointed to the direction as he answers, "This way, come on!" The soldiers and delta squad head towards that direction as they enter the room, but Trask had a sick feeling as he approached a door and said, "There's something behind here?" He opened the door to reveal a dark jedi as Trask says, "Damn another dark jedi, I'll hold him off while you get to the escape pods, go!" Trask then enters the room as he holds the dark jedi off as Scorch says, "Your kidding me, they have dark jedi?" Boss turned Scorch towards him as he says, " Forget about that, let's go."

They then enter the escape pod room, as another Republic soldier was there as he says, "You made it just in time, there is only one active escape pod left, wait a second, who are you four?" Boss runs over to the pod as he says, "Later, let's go!" The soldier shrugged his shoulders as he entered the escape pod with them. The escape pod launched from the ship as the ship exploded and they land in the planet, the ship was orbiting, surface.

**A few hours later...**

The bald republic soldier wakes up from a nightmare he was having about a jedi named Bastila fighting a dark jedi as he looked around to see he was in an apartment as he looks over to see Carth talking to Boss as Carth notices him as he says, "Good to see you up instead of thrashing around in your sleep, you must have had one hell of a nightmare,my name is Carth Onasi, and you are?" The soldier got up out of his bed as he rubbed his head and answered, "My name is Logan, Logan starr." Carth nods his head as he says, "Just take it easy Logan, were safe for now, were in abandoned apartment on Taris, after the crash me and these four were able to drag you out of the pod and by the time the sith arrived we were long gone."

Logan nodded his head as he says, "I guess I owe you guys my life, thanks." Carth shook his head lightly and smiles a bit as he says, "You don't have to thank me, I never abandoned anybody on a mission an I won't start now." Boss then nodded his head in agreement as he says, "same with us." Logan looked at Boss as he asked, "I remember you guys back on the Endar spire, your Delta Squad right?" Boss nodded his head as he says, "Yes, I'm Delta 38 or Boss and the others are Delta 40 or Fixer, Delta 62 or Scorch, and Delta 07 or Sev." Logan looks at them as Fixer gives him a salute, Scorch gives him a thumbs up, and Sev gives him a sup nod as Logan nods to them as he asks, "Thank you guys for helping me back in the ship, but where did you guys come from?"

Boss looked at the deltas as Carth looked at him curiously as he agrees, "You know I was about to ask the same thing?" Boss sighed as he answered, "Okay, the truth is were not from here, were from the future, we are being used as test experiments for our enemies, we only have ten days." Logan and Carth look at each other as Carth says, "as crazy as it sounds, I believe you, because of the fact that you guys look alike and have advanced armor and weaponry is no where near what we have now, but if you guys are here for ten days, maybe you guys can help us fight in this war were in, and help us find Bastila." Boss and the Deltas look at each other as Carth says, "Look I understand that you guys might not wanna get involved but we really need your help, you guys can be the tide to the war were in." Boss looked at the deltas as they each nodded their heads in approval as Boss looked at Carth and said, "Were in."

Boss and Carth shook hands as Carth patted him on the shoulder and said, "thank you guys, we will owe you a tremendous debt, now then we need to find Bastila and fast." Logan looks at Carth curiously as he asks, "Why do we need to?" Carth looks at Logan as he answers, "Because the entire planet is under marshal law fro the sith, so it's better to find er first now, before the sith do." Sev got up as he says, "I agree, so while you guys were busy setting up here, I went out ahead and scouted the area." Carth smiled as he said, "Good man, now we need to keep a low profile and find Bastila before the sith even notices were here."

**Alright guys, this is the start of a new journey for you star wars fans. Plus a special thanks to Kaydon Sentry for his epic KOTOR movies, which by the way Episode III comes out on the 25th at Magfest, so go check that out on that day. The next chapter will be up soon so enjoy this chapter.**


	2. Uniforms

**Taris-Uppercity**

The Deltas, Logan, and Carth are walking around the streets of the uppercity, as Boss asks, "Alright Carth, where do we start our search?" Carth put his hand on his beard as he began thinking on where to start. He quickly figured it out, as he says, "There have been reports of escape pods crashing into the Undercity, that's a good place to start." Sev nodded his head in acknowledgement, as he says, "Good, cause while I was exploring, I noticed an elevator that goes straight to the Lowercity, follow me." the guys head over to where the elevator is, as a sith trooper is standing guard, as he says, "Hault, this elevator is off limits civilians, and it's pretty obvious from your dress your not one of the sith patrols, so unless you have any authorization papers then move along." Carth then whispers towards the guys, "Looks like were gonna need some type of disguise to get past this guy."

The guy then walk away as Scorch says, "Sev, why didn't you mention a sith guarding the elevator." Sev shrugged his shoulders as he says, "He wasn't there last time, so how the hell did I know." Fixer then buts in, as he says, "cut the chatter you two." Logan was staring out into the open as he says, "there's gotta be another way." Suddenly a voice caught their attention, as it says, "so, you wanna get past that guard huh?" A man then popped out of the shadows as he says, "well I have just the thing for you guys, the uniforms that our sith friends wear." The guys look at each other as Logan asks, "Alright, how much do you want?"

The man began to think about what price, till he snapped his fingers and answered, "Twenty-five hundred credits." Everyone was shocked and bewildered to hear that price, as Boss says, "what, but we don't have much of credits." The man smugly shrugged his shoulders as he says, "well then I guess you'll have to think of something else, ta ta." The man then walks off, as Fixer asks the guys, "So what do we do now?" Suddenly an ad pops out in the big screen, as it says, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Tarisian Duel arena has a huge announcement to make, we are willing to give away fifty hundred credits to anyone that can defeat the undefeated Tarisian champion, the Eight wonder of the Galaxy, andre the giant, only at the Tarisian dueling arena."

Logan began to think closely about that ad, till he suddenly realized what he must do, as Carth noticed it and said, "Don't tell me your gonna go for it." Logan nodded his head as he says, "It is the only way to get the credits for the uniforms guys." The guys look at each other, as Scorch says, "Well then in that case, may the force be with you and hopefully you get out of this alive." The guys then advance towards the Tarisian dueling arena as Logan took a deep breath and then entered the arena.

Inside the arena, the crowd was packed, as a lot of fans were going crazy and throwing tarisian ale all over the place, as Logan comments, "What a charming place." Boss then notices a ring in the middle, as he sees a seven for giant standing in the ring, as he says, "Hey Logan there he is, good luck." Logan then starts advancing towards the ring, as an announcer announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our very special attraction match up, where whoever defeats the Tarisian Dueling champion will win fifty hundred credits, speaking of the champion currently in the ring is the The undefeated Tarisian Dueling champion, the eighth Wonder of the World, Andre the Giant!" The crowd goes crazy as the announcer notices Logan heading towards the ring as he says, "well it seems we have a volunteer, tell us your name Stranger."

Logan looked around the audience as he says, "I have no name, you can just call me the Mysterious Stranger." Everyone is confused as Carth smacks his forehead and the deltas shake their heads, as the announcer continues, "Well then folks, your challenger is the Mysterious Stranger!" The bell rings as Andre says to Logan, "awfully brave of you to step into the ring with me." Logan shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Need the credits." Andre stares at him curiously as he asks, "Selfish reasons?" Logan shook his head as he replied, "No, helpful reasons." Andre did a silent oh as he says, "well your an awfully polite person, hate to hurt you." Logan does a nervous chuckle as he says, "Your a pretty polite person yourself, I would hate to get beaten."

Andre then goes to grab Logan as he slides underneath him as Andre says, "Your quick." Logan smiles as he says, "And good thing to." Andre then goes for a punch, but Logan ducks it as Logan asks, "So if this is a duel, where's the weapons?" Andre smiled at that as he answers, "I prefer hand to hand combat, more honorable." Andre then goes for another punch, as Logan ducks it and has Andre in a sleeper hold as Andre starts ramming Logan into corners, but Logan won't let go. Andre eventually gets to a point where he passes out and falls down as the crowd is shocked by this. Carth and the Deltas couldn't believe it either as Sev says, "Well I'll be, he did it."

The announcer couldn't believe it as he says, "Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the fifty hundred credits and new taris dueling champion, the Mysterious stranger!" The crowd goes wild as the announcer hands him the bag of credits. Logan exits the ring as he's congratulated by the Deltas and Carth as they exit the arena. Logan opens the bag of credits as Carth says, "Alright, now all we have to do is pay that guy the twenty five hundred, and the rest will go to help our search for Bastila."

Suddenly a giant shadow hovers over them as it said, "So, that's what the credits are for?" They turn around to see none other than Andre as Logan says to him, "Look Andre, I don't want any trouble." Andre goes to grab Logan, only it was in a hug as Andre says, "There is no trouble Mysterious Stranger, I'm actually glad to lose, now I can retire and start a new life, starting right now." Logan and the others stared curiously at Andre as he says, "In other words my friends, I would like to assist you in your search for this Bastila."

The guys look at each other as Boss says, "Alright, your in, I'm Boss and this is Sev, Scorch, Fixer, Carth, and this Strangers real name is Logan." Andre shakes each of their hands as Fixer says, "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, let's go get those uniforms." The guys then head over to where the man's position was, as he appears and says, "Oh you came back I see, well since you have a lt of credits, the price is now seventy five hundred credits." The guys were shocked abut this, till Andre steps forward and says, "I think you should change your mind about the price my friend."

The man did a huge gulp, as he nervously says, "You know what, I was just kidding, come on over here and just get them for only five hundred credits." The guys then head over to the location as they pop out to reveal themselves in Sith uniforms as Logan asks them, "So how do I look?" They then head over to the elevator as the sith soldier says, "Another patrol heading into the lowercity eh, well be careful those swoop gangs are willing to shoot anything even us." The sith soldier opens up the elevator as the guys enter it as Scorch says, "Well that was easier than I thought." Carth then motioned everyone to pay attention as he says, "Well we made it to the Lowercity, now it's time to head to the Undercity."


End file.
